


The Tale of King James

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Sorcerers, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King James laid eyes on his court sorcerer, he knew he was pleasing to the eye.</p><p>He didn't know he would fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "King Bond sees Q and finds him fetching. They commence a physical relationship almost immediately. However, the deep love that they have for one another grows a little more slowly." --anon

King James of the Bond clan knew the moment he laid eyes on his court sorcerer that he was pleasing to the eye. He was a fair breed with skin of alabaster, hair as dark and as thick as the forbidden forests to the east, and lips…lips that were as red as wine and just as intoxicating.

There were rumors that the sorcerer, like his brothers before him, was of fae blood, and that they felt magic in the same way that mortal humans used their five senses. It was his fae blood, they said, that made him so gentle to the eye.

King James looked on his sorcerer and felt desire stir in his loins. And so he approached the sorcerer, inviting him to his chambers for the evening. The sorcerer nodded and accepted the invitation, telling the king he had been meaning to commune with him.

They “communed” the rest of the night, only parting ways when dawn came. It was in the sanctity of the king’s chambers that the king first became drunk off those wine-red lips, he heard the gasps and moans echo from the sorcerer’s throat, more melodious than any harp or flute. He explored every inch of the younger man’s pale skin, committing it to memory like so many of his war maps.

It was during this first night together that the sorcerer explained why no one spoke his name. The true name of one who practices magic, especially one of fae blood, is a great magic to those who know those names.

“Just call me Q.” The sorcerer smiled, “You are already my king, you do not need power over my soul just yet.”

Soon, it became common practice for them to share private conversations after a night of fervent lovemaking. Q would share his predictions of upcoming battles, the visions his seer-eye saw during meditation.

It was Q who warned King James not to trust Sir Silva. Not even a fortnight later, the knight attempted to take the king’s life, but James and the guards were prepared for the betrayal.

It was Q who informed the king that his closest confidant, Sir Trevelyan, was falling victim to the darkness eating away at his soul, but that he could still be saved. Though Q’s magic and James’s persistence, the knight was spared a terrible fate.

When James was prepared to go to war with the kingdom to the north, Q advised him to hold off on sending out his troops for three fortnights. James did as Q suggested, and a fierce winter storm blew through the north, devastating the northern troops. They were no match for James’s soldiers when the battle finally commenced.

When James prepared to battle the dragon terrorizing the kingdom, Q gave him a magic sword and shield, strengthened with the sorcerer’s own magic. When the king returned with both the sword and the shield in pieces, Q began to fuss, distraught that his hard work was destroyed.

In the privacy of the king’s chambers, the king fell to his knees before the sorcerer and “worshiped” him until he was forgiven.

Many moons had passed, and Q spent more nights in the king’s bed than not. One night, while the moon hung high in the sky, King James felt the delicate caress of lips against his ear. First the lips only kissed and caressed, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the king’s body. Then the words whispered to him a single word before falling silent.

In the dark of the night, James knew that Q had whispered the one word that could enslave him to James for all eternity.

The next time the king went to battle, the battle was not in his favor as dark magic was used against his army. The kingdom soon believed that the king and his troops had all been destroyed, and began to mourn.

There was debate about who would take the throne next, but Q rejected such notions, proclaiming the king was still alive.

As the moons began to pass, and King James did not return, unrest began to rise. Many wanted the throne for themselves. But Q never wavered in his visions, never doubting the king was alive. When the king’s rival attempted to take the throne by force, the sorcerer used all his magic to chain himself to King James’s throne.

“None but the true king can have this throne!” He proclaimed.

No one could move Q from his seat, chained to the king’s throne. Even his brothers tried to coax him from the throne, to eat, to drink, to sleep, but Q would not move.

Then word spread throughout the kingdom that there were soldiers returning from the land of the dead, riding under King James’s banner. Some claimed the king had fought with Death itself to free his men, others claimed they had been prisoners of war and had only just been released.

Regardless of the stories the subjects believed, all fell to their knees as their king entered the castle.

The king had not been expecting to find his sorcerer in the throne room, let alone chained to his throne. In an instant, he was at Q’s side, trying to make the weakened sorcerer see that he was alive. Then memories of that dark night filled the king’s memory, spurring him to press a gentle kiss to Q’s delicate ear before whispering a single word.

His name spoken, Q woke from his stupor, breaking his chains and throwing himself into the king’s arms.

“I did not realize you had become king in my absence.” The king joked, running his hand through Q’s hair.

The sorcerer shook his head, “I only warmed your throne the same way I warm your bed.”

“No.” The king shook his head, “Not just warm my bed. You warm my heart, as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet throughout the castle; those who were up and about were avoiding making any more noise than necessary. The sun was barely breaking over the horizon, sending bursts of golden rays through the graying skies.

King James could clearly see the sunrise from his bedchambers; he had always made it his duty to rise with his people. Especially that particular morning, when he was meant to ride to war with his men to fight the menace that had been plaguing their country. But he had to admit to himself that he truly enjoyed the peaceful moment the dawn brought, and the beauty in the morning hours was one of the few things he could admire without being questioned.

The dawn was only one of those beauties. The other was lying in the bed besides James.

Q always was unnaturally still when he slept, nothing could wake him until he was fully rested. The sorcerer had once explained that when he was _truly_ sleeping, he was restoring his body, mind, and magic, and so he slept much deeper than humans generally did. This was opposed to the physical meditation the sorcerers tended to practice, where they could sleep with their eyes open. A truly unnerving sight to witness, to be sure. Q had also mentioned that it was rare for a sorcerer to truly sleep in the presence of anyone, due to the vulnerable state their slumber placed them in.

James had been witness to Q sleeping for several moons now. A sense of pride bloomed in his chest as he thought of how much trust his sorcerer placed in him, to allow the king to see him at his most vulnerable. A quiet possessive beast rumbled deep within his chest as well, relishing in the fact that no other being, save for perhaps Q’s brothers, could see his Q in such a state.

As the king allowed his gaze to travel over Q’s form (though it was partially covered in the fine linins of his bed covers, James was more than familiar with the sorcerer’s naked form), he thought back to the word he heard late into the night. The single word that Q had whispered into his ear. Not so much a word but a name. His name. Q’s secret name.

While James did not understand the finer aspects of magic (he’d much rather confront his enemy with a sword than a spell), he understood that Q had more or less placed his very soul into James’s hands. And while Q had always been loyal to James as his king, it was not his position as monarch that had earned such trust from Q.

Deep down, James knew this was no longer a matter of two bodies finding pleasure in the dark hours of the night. If he was honest with himself, it hadn’t been that for a while.

James had no magic of his own. He could not cast a spell, nor was he prone to prophetic visions. But as his gaze lingered on Q (he dare not think his true name until he understood it’s power), he could see the royal diadem resting atop the sorcerer’s tousled hair, the silver bands glittering against the inky curls while sapphires would pale in comparison to Q’s vibrant eyes. He could see Q clothed the finest of robes, rich in color from exotic dyes, unlike the austere pale robes the sorcerer wore for his work. And on one of Q’s long and elegant fingers, James could see the Consort’s ring, it’s royal insignia catching the morning light.

And although the vision vanished as James blinked his eyes, the image of Q dressed in royal splendor as his consort was forever burned into his mind.

No, this was far beyond a matter of two bodies finding pleasure. James knew that all too well. What he now knew was that this was a matter of two hearts…and the future.

He smiled softly, carding his fingers through Q’s messy curls. While he would have to rise soon and prepare to ride out with his men, he couldn’t help but admire the sense of serenity he had when he was with Q.

After a few moment, Q’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at James, “You’re up early.”

“I have my army to lead into battle.” James nodded, sitting up, “You have not foreseen any troubles?”

Q shook his head, propping himself up on his elbow, “No, this warlord will be nothing against your troops.”

James gave a small approving noise, “Good, I would prefer this war to end sooner rather than later.” He looked at Q, “When I return, there is something of great importance we must discuss.”

“And it cannot be discussed now?” Q quirked an eyebrow.

“No,” James shook his head, “It is not something that we can discuss fully before my departure, nor would I have it left incomplete in my absence.” He traced Q’s cheek gently, “But I will return.”

“I know you will.” Q turned his head, gently kissing the king’s fingertips, “You always do.”

James smirked, “Be that as it may, I swear to you I will return to you.” He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the sorcerer’s lips, “And when I do, we will have much to discuss…though no doubt you will know from your visions what is to be discussed.”

Q chuckled softly, “Some things do not need visions to be understood.” He looked into James’s eyes. “Regardless, no matter what it is you ask of me…the answer will always be yes.”

The king remembered the name Q had spoken to him in the dead of night, “I know that.” He nodded, removing the signet ring from his finger, presenting it to the young sorcerer, “But keep this, as a reminder of my promise to return to you.”

The sorcerer blinked, taking the ring carefully. It was far too large to fit onto any of the young man’s elegant fingers, nor could it fit onto his thumbs. With a small wave of his hand, Q had conjured a long, thin chain on which the ring could rest. Q placed the chain around his neck, allowing the ring to rest against his chest, over his heart. “I’ll keep it with me until I can return it to you.”

James nodded, “I know you will.” He whispered, kissing Q with a tenderness he had never thought possible

* * *

 

The throne room was so cold in the dead of night. No one dared to loiter there, not while there was no king on the throne.

Q had long been considered a relic in the old king’s throne, the king’s pet sorcerer who would not admit to the king’s death. He didn’t care what those fools thought, Q knew that James was alive and that he would return. The weight of James’s signet ring against his heart was a constant reminder of his promise to return…

Footsteps echoed in the hall, but Q didn’t turn to look. He had very little movement in his chains, even if he had wanted to look. But the figure soon revealed itself, even if Q couldn’t see his face, he recognized his brother’s robes anywhere.

“Come to convince me to abandon my king?” Q asked drily.

His brother didn’t answer, simply raising a goblet of water to Q’s lips. Reluctantly, Q accepted the nourishment, drinking deeply. Judging by the smell, his brother must have brought bread and salted pork as well. The assumption was proved correct when his brother withdrew a small bundle of food from his robes.

“They are planning on removing you by force, Q.” His brother said evenly, feeding him small bits of food.

Q shook his head, “I’d like to see them try.”

His brother paused, watching him with bright eyes, “Why are you doing this, brother? Why are you so loyal to a man’s memory that you would deny his death?”

“He is not dead, _brother._ ” Q bit out, “And he _will_ return.”

The other sorcerer paused, “We worry about you…we fear you will not last much longer like this.”

“If it is true that James…his majesty is dead,” Q’s heart broke to even _think_ such a thought, “Than it will not matter if I do not last much longer.”

“We should have never allowed you to go to the king’s bedchambers…” His brother sighed, taking the empty goblet, “Caring is not an advantage…”

With that, Q watched his brother move from the throne room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

And James’s ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, was that some Bondlock I saw there? Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the angst ending of the last chapter, a lot of people wanted to see Q become consort. It doesn't quite get there, but at least there's a wedding!
> 
> This chapter picks up right where chapter 1 ended.
> 
> Oh, and in case you're wondering, Q's brothers are totally Mycroft and Sherlock, they just go by M and S (I snorted the one time I mentally called them S&M, but that's a whole different fic).
> 
> So enjoy!

“I did not realize you had become king in my absence.” The king joked as he ran his hand through his court sorcerer’s hair as he held the younger man in his arms in the center of his throne room.

The sorcerer shook his head, “I only warmed your throne the same way I warm your bed.”

“No.” The king shook his head, remembering the vision he had been given just before he had left for war, “Not just warm my bed. You warm my heart, as well.”

It had been in the midst of King Bond’s passionate reunion embrace with his sorcerer that he looked upon Q with adoration and kissed him passionately. As the king held his sorcerer close, he could feel his signet ring on the same chain Q had worn the morning James had made that fateful morning.

“Q, for many moons, you have warmed my heart,” James told him earnestly. The king grasped the chain around Q’s neck, carefully drawing the ring from underneath the sorcerer’s robes, “When I gave you this ring, I gave it to you with the promise that I would return to you.” He said, removing the chain from Q’s neck, “I also intended to have a very serious request to ask of you.”

Q simply smiled, “Ask it, my king, and I will grant it to you. You know there is nothing you could ask of me that I would not freely give.”

The king nodded, aware of the audience they had gathered there in that throne room, “I have no magic of my own, I leave that to you, Q. But the morning before I left for that thrice damned battle, I had a vision.” He touched Q’s cheek gently, “Shall I tell you what I saw?”

“Of course, any vision granted to the king must be of great importance.” Q smiled softly, leaning to his king’s touch.

“I saw you, my dear sorcerer,” James said firmly, “Dressed in the finest of robes and jewels.” He raised his voice now, so all those present could hear, “I saw you wearing the royal diadem, and the royal consort’s ring. I saw you, my sorcerer, as my partner and consort. And this is a vision I intend to see come to a fruition.”

The throne room was silent, holding its breath as they watched the king and the sorcerer.

Q smiled softly, taking the king’s face between his hands, “As your sorcerer, your consort, your jester, or your whore, I am yours. I _have always been yours.”_

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sir Trevelyan asked as he stood beside his king at front of the castle’s grand ceremony room.

James gave a sideways glance at his old friend, “You are my dearest friend, Alec, but do not think that if I hear any foul word about Q from your lips, or rumors that he has bewitched me in attempt to seize the throne, that I will not draw my sword against you.” He said coldly.

Alec rolled his eyes, “I already knew he bewitched you, you were love-struck the moment you invited him to your chambers for a second night.” He smirked, driving an elbow into the king’s side, “I was referring to you getting married at all…but seeing as the sorcerer seems to fill all your needs—”

“You would do well to leave that sentence unfinished, Sit Trevelyan.” Came the cold voice of Q’s oldest brother as he stepped next to James, the middle brother standing across from the king.

The king nodded to the two sorcerers, turning to the eldest, “Thank you for officiating tonight’s ceremony.” He said cordially, refraining from using names. While James did not know either of the older brothers’ secret names, he knew of the childish monikers Q had given to his brothers. Somehow, calling the official of his wedding “the Ice Man” seemed in poor taste.

The head sorcerer nodded, “The full moon grants for a strong binding ceremony,” He answered, his voice cool and clipped, “And you are a wise and just king, your majesty. A family could ask for no better groom for their baby brother.”

James smiled, “Thank you for your kind words—”

“However,” The mage continued, lifting his hooded head just enough for James to see the sharp nose and cold blue eyes staring down at him, “Do not think that will protect you should you harm our brother in any way. I _will_ kill you with the most painful methods of magic imaginable should your merit as a husband be called into question.”

For a moment, all James could do was gape. It wasn’t often someone threatened to kill the king, especially _to his face_. And to hear it from someone who had taken an oath to serve crown and country…

The king turned to the second brother, “And will you too take part in my death?”

The second made lifted his head, staring back at James with a face so much like Q’s, but at the same time, so much colder, “Of course not, your majesty, I’ll allow M the honor of your death,” His deep voice seemed almost bored with talk of murder and vengeance, “But do not think that I will not trespass into the dark art of necromancy in order to ensure your suffering is eternal.”

“How dare you speak to your king in such a way?” Alec hissed at the mages, “You have sworn loyalty to him—”

“—and to the country, we are well aware of our oaths, Sir Trevelyan,” M smirked, “And we certainly have no qualm being loyal to a crown that has been good for the country…past few months notwithstanding, of course.”

“We had no quarrel with the king,” the second brother replied, “Our dispute lies with the man.”

“S is quite right,” M nodded, lowering his voice so only James could hear, “The moment Q revealed his true name to you, your fate was sealed with us. Know this, your majesty, no enemy in the future shall be able to slay you: man, woman, beast, disaster…because your death shall only come at our hands.”

Before James could question the mage further, the fanfare of trumpets began to play as the front doors to the grand hall opened, revealing Q, just as James envisioned him.

“Beautiful…” The king breathed as Q began to make his way toward the altar.

“Undoubtedly so.” M said softly, not looking at James.

“And he’s yours now.” S added, his ice cold eyes meeting James’s, “I’d do well to make sure he is taken care of.”

By the time Q had placed his hand in James’s, the king felt he could face any foe. Even if those foes happened to be his new brother-in-laws.

 


End file.
